The present invention relates to a speed-change gearbox for a motor vehicle according to the preamble of claim 1.
Similar gearboxes are also known as so called dual-clutch transmissions and they are frequently used in motor vehicles. In addition to a high efficiency, they also have the advantage that they are in particular automatically switchable without interrupting the traction, wherein a gear can be already preselected in each non-activated sub-gearbox, which is then activated with the change of the shift-switchable clutch. It is therefore useful when the odd gears (1, 3, 5, etc.) are positioned in one sub-gearbox, and in the other sub-gearbox are positioned the even gears (2, 4, 6, etc) by means of corresponding gearwheel sets, which are operationally connected for instance via synchronous clutches with the respective input shaft or output shaft.